


For My Best Girl

by RowenaMoonMoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, Fix-It of Sorts, I don't own it, Sad, Song: It's Been A Long Long Time, Sort of Steggy but not, Steve Rogers Feels, and then goes the freak home, steve rogers gets his dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaMoonMoon/pseuds/RowenaMoonMoon
Summary: Steve goes back in time to have his dance with Peggy. (And then goes home.)
Kudos: 4





	For My Best Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Steve's ending, but I don't particularly love it either, so I wrote my own.

Steve knew it was risky. She may not even show up, there was no reason for her to, but he had a gut feeling. He’d managed to grab an extra vial of Pym Particles for this. He’d put the last stone back and, after much deliberation, made one final stop. The date was February 24, 1945. It was five minutes to eight, and he was standing outside of the Stork Club dressed in a way he hadn’t been for almost ten years. He was dressed on the nicer side of casual because he hadn’t been able to get his hands on his military uniform. Steve Rogers was supposedly dead, after all. He took a steadying breath. He’d been standing outside for half an hour wondering whether this was a huge mistake or not. All doubts vanished when he layed eyes on Peggy Carter walking towards the doors. His heart sped up, and he couldn’t help but smile. She was just as gorgeous as he remembered. He started moving, hoping to intercept her before she made it inside. It didn’t matter how different he looked, he knew she would recognize him.  
A part of him wanted so badly to stay, to live the life he might have had. Another part of him knew he couldn’t live with himself if he did. Peggy had married and had children. She’d gone on to found SHIELD and live a happy life. He couldn’t take that from her. It was selfish. Not to mention those waiting for him back home. The loss of Nat and Tony felt like a physical hole in his chest, but there were others too. Bucky was waiting, Sam, Wanda, and so many others were waiting for him to reappear. He took another deep breath as he got closer.  
“Peggy,” he called. Even from three feet away he heard her breath catch. She froze.  
“Steve?” she whispered.  
“Peggy.” She turned to face him with a smile on her face. The smile didn’t falter when she took in his appearance, but it grew a little sadder.  
“But not my Steve, are you?” He blushed. She could always read him so easily.  
“No. I know I probably shouldn’t have come here, it was selfish, but I was really hoping I could still have that dance.” A clock started chiming somewhere. “I made sure I wasn’t late,” he whispered. His eyes filled with tears, but he held them back. He could tell she was doing the same.   
“Of course. You did promise, after all.” She took him by the hand and led him inside. The dance floor was crowded, but Steve paid no mind to the other people. When they found a spot, he made no move to get into position. She laughed quietly. “Don’t tell me you still don’t know how to dance.”  
“I guess I never found the right partner.” She gently positioned his hands before starting to sway back and forth until the song ended.   
“You can’t stay.” It wasn’t a question. He smiled sadly at her.  
“I have people waiting for me. So do you.” He resisted the urge to reveal any more about the future to her.  
“How long has it been?” They started dancing again as a new song began. Steve barely noticed.  
“Ten long years, Peg, and I missed you every day. I never did get a new compass.” It was only then that Steve realized how easily they were dancing.  
“And you thought you were going to step on my toes,” she teased. He laughed softly.  
“Life’s full of surprises, huh?” Feeling bold, he twirled her once and pulled her back in. She laughed that gorgeous laugh of hers. The second song faded out, and Steve knew that he couldn’t stay much longer, or he would never leave. When the third song started playing, he recognized it instantly. “It’s Been a Long, Long Time,” he murmured. Lord, but it was fitting.  
“Kitty Kallen,” Peggy added. He took a step back and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.  
“One last dance with my best girl?” he asked. She nodded sadly.  
“Wherever you’ve been seems to have finally taught you how to talk to a woman, Steve Rogers.” The rest of the dancers seemed to fade away as he and Peggy danced. It was better than he ever could have hoped, and he wished desperately that he could stretch that song into an eternity. The tears came back as the song drew to a close. Peggy pushed up onto her toes and kissed him soundly. He smiled against her lips. “Goodbye, Steve.” She stepped back and turned away. He snagged her hand. When she looked at him, he spoke.  
“You’ll see him again.” It went unsaid that she wouldn’t see the Steve in front of her again, but she would see her own Steve years from now, when she had lived out her life.  
“I look forward to it. Good luck, Steve. Go find your happiness.” With those parting words she was gone. He stared after her for a few seconds before going outside and ducking into a nearby alley. He grinned as the nanotech arranged itself around him. He’d been beaten up in this alley. He glanced up when he heard footsteps and got one last glance at Peggy Carter walking away from the club before he was pulled into the Quantum Realm. It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I, unfortunately, do not own Marvel. I also don't own the song mentioned in it either.


End file.
